Stamm der Steppenkämme
'Aktuelles: ' Nach den extremen veränderungen und aktivitäten im Brachland ist der Stamm der Steppenkämme verschwunden, was passiert ist, oder wohin sie gegangen sind weis niemand... (Der Stamm pausiert für unbestimmte Zeit.) Über den Stamm Man sollte es heute wohl eher als Sippe denn als Stamm bezeichnen, denn die Steppenkämme, wie sie sich nennen sind über die Jahre und Jahrzente immermehr zusammengeschrumpft, bis auf wenige Verbliebene. Man schätzt die Anzahl noch auf etwa ein bis zwei Dutzend.thumb|Häuptling. thumb|Buschdoktor.thumb|Welpe.Vom Wesen her sind die Steppenkämme eher raue, wilde und barbarische Zeitgenossen, jedoch auch etwas primitiv. Ein besonderes Merkmal von ihnen ist, dass ausnahmslos jeder von ihnen einen Kamm (iro) auf dem Kopf trägt, es ist ihr Markenzeichen. Der Stamm lebte bisher verborgen im Brachland, sie wurden zwar über die Jahre schon mehrmals gesichtet, aber entweder wurden sie nicht beachtet, man stufte sie als Dunkelspeere ein, oder man kam nie dazu, von ihnen zu berichten.... Auf jeden Fall hatten es die Trolle geschafft in der Wildnis zu überleben und keine grössere Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, bis auf die Zentauren des Brachlandes, mit welchen sie immernoch Krieg führen. Die Steppenkämme verzichten im Gegensatz zu fast allen anderen Trollstämmen auf feste Behausungen und Niederlassungen. Sie leben eher wie Nomaden, sie ziehen meist im Brachland umher, betreten jedoch manchmal auch das Steinkrallengebirge oder die Düstermarschen, letztere aber eher selten. Ansonsten reichen ihre Wege von der Grenze zum Eschental bis zum Übergang nach Tausend Nadeln. Dabei ziehen sie oft von Oase zu Oase, da sie dort viele lebenswichtige Rohstoffe einholen können. Die Nachtlager werden meist auf den Gebirgen, in Klippenthumb|Keuler. oder sonstigen geeigneten Verstecken gehalten, jedoch maximal bis zu drei Tage, dann ziehen sie weiter.thumb|Voodoo-Kopf. Jedoch nun, da sich die Savanne des Brachlandes und damit ihre Lebensgrundlage selbst stark veränderte sind sie gezwungen etwas zu ändern... Verbündete: 'Bündniss mit dem Stamm der Dunkelhufe '''Verfeindete: '''Die Zentauren des Kolkar Clans Geschichte Einige tausend Jahre vor dem Krieg der Ahnen war der Stamm der Sandwüter Teil des Imperiums der Gurubashi. Durch die Große Teilung zerbrach das Territorium der Dschungeltrolle und die Sandtrolle fanden sich in einem Gebiet wieder, in dem sich heute die Wüste von Tanaris erstreckt. Jedoch gab es einige, welche nicht den ganzen Weg mitgingen, sie sprachen den heutigen Sandwütern wüst noch weiter in die Hitze zu ziehen und blieben dort zurück, wo sich das heutige Brachland befindet. Es waren wenige, nur etwas mehr als eine Hundertschaft damals und es wurden immer weniger... Religion und Rituale Durch die lange Zeit der Abgrenzung hat der Stamm seine eigene Religion auf trollischen Wurzeln entwickelt, beziehungsweise hat sich der Glauben und die Religion durch die Abschottung leicht verändert und über die Jahre entstanden Rituale, welche der Stamm ehrfürchtig vollzieht. 'Loa '(Der Glaube an die Götter) *Shirvallah, welchen die Steppenkämme jedoch nicht direkt als "Tiger" sondern eher als "Grosse Raubkatze" anbeten. Sie sehen ihn als Zeichen für Stärke, Mut und Geschick. Er wird meist vor Kämpfen oder vor der Jagd um seinen Segen gebeten. *Ogoun, welchen die Steppenkämme im Wasser und dessen Bewohner sehen (oftmals Frösche). Als Zeichen des geheimnissvollen Geistes und des Wandlungskünstlers, unter Anderem wird er auch als Zeichen für Veränderung und Entstehung gesehen. Meist wurde bei den Oasen des Brachlandes auf ihn zurückersonnen, dessen Früchte und Pracht sie komischerweise auch Ogoun zuschrieben. Zudem ist er, für den Stamm, der Gott der Flüche und des Geistigen Kampfes. *''Hetiss wird von den Steppenkämmen oft auch einfach als "Schuppenvater" bezeichnet. Er wird einerseits als Schutzgeist angesehen, als auch für den Hinterhalt der Feinde. Er wird für jedes neue Stammesmitglied und frischgeborenen Welpen um ihren Segen gebeten, als auch für hinterhältige Taktiken und die geplante Jagd. Hetiss erfüllt also für die Steppenkämme eine doppelte Rolle und ist deshalb umso wichtiger. *Hir’eek ist für sie ein wichtiger Geist sobald sich die Sonne am Horizont senkt. Hir’eek wird als Gott der Ruhe und der Besinnung sowie als Wächter über den Schlaf und die Nacht verehrt. Es ist Standart, dass jeder Steppenkamm Hir’eek um einen ruhigen und albtraumlosen Schlaf bittet, ehe er sich zur Ruhe legt. *Lukou gilt für die Steppenkämme als Zeichen der Vitalität, Gesundheit und der Heilung. Sie wird um Hilfe gebeten, wenn Krankheiten oder schwere Verletzungen der Fall sind. *Samedi ist für die Steppenkämme der, welcher jeden zu sich holt sobald seine Zeit gekommen ist. Sie sehen ihn in Form von Rauch und Nebel. Er wird bei Todesfällen darum gebeten, den Verstorbenen zu sich aufzunehmen und ihm seinen Schutz und die ewige Ruhe zu gewähren. *Shango ist ein den Steppenkämmen noch recht unbekannter Loa, der dem Stamm erst seit wenigen Mondzyklen in Erscheinung getreten ist. Er steht für den wilden Wind (Sturm und Unwetter), Blitz und Donner, Feuer und den damit verursachten Schäden und der Zerstörung. Shango muss besänftigt werden, da er sonst seiner wilden Natur freien Lauf lässt. '''Bräuche *'Kannibalismus:' Kannibalismus ist bei den Steppenkämmen keineswegs ein Tabu, nein. Viel mehr glauben sie, dass sie im Verzehr von starken Feinden ihre Kraft in sich aufnehmen, ansonsten sehen sie humanoides Fleisch nicht viel anders als anderes Fleisch, höchstens etwas wertvoller, oder geschmacksreicher. *'Kannibalismus in den eigenen Reihen:' Wenn es zu einem Todesfall kommt wird der betreffende Tote nach der Zeremonie verspeist und verwertet. Seine engsten Angehörigen bekommen Herz, Augen und Hirn, um die Reste von dem Verstorbenen einzuverleiben. Es ist ein Zeichen des ewigen Kreises und der Unvergänglichkeit. *'Der Kopfkracher:' Wenn einem ein Steppenkamm eine Kopfnuss verpassen will kann man von folgenden zwei Varianten abschätzen... Entweder will er dich angreiffen, oder du bist ein Freund von Ihm. Denn die Kopfnuss ist ihre Art "Hallo" zu sagen, wobei dies nicht bei allen zutrifft. Die Buschdoktoren und Voodooköpfe lehnen diesen Brauch, im Gegensatz zu z.B den Kämpfern, meistens dankend ab. Intern gibt es folgende Anordnung des Kopfkrachers, der Hochrangigere von den beiden betroffenen Trollen führt die Kopfnuss aus, während der andere stillhält, jedoch ist dies ein gängiger Brauch und wird deshalb nicht als Strafe oder Schmerz empfunden, ausserdem ist es immernoch ein mit "Freundschaftlichem Sinne" geführter Angriff und wird deshalb auch nicht mit allzu grosser Wucht ausgeführt. Wenn der Fall eintritt, das zwei gleichrangige Trolle einander begrüssen ist es natürlich weniger angenehm, da dann beide gleichzeitig dem anderen eine Kopfnuss verpassen werden, und sich die Wucht somit verdoppelt, jedoch besteht auch hier nicht die Gefahr von Schäden o.Ä. 'Rituale' *'Todesfälle: '''Verstirbt ein Stammesmitglied, so wird ein Geistlicher des Stammes ein Gebet für ihn Sprechen und Samedi bitten, seine Seele zu sich aufzunehmen. Danach verspeisen jene, die ihm zu Lebenszeiten am nahesten standen, sein Herz, seine Augen und sein Hirn, um ihn in sich aufzunehmen. Der Rest des Fleisches wird vom übrigen Stamm verspeist, die Knochen werden mit Tierfell und Palmenblättern verbrannt, wobei jeder noch einen Wertgegenstand ins Feuer wirft, als Tribut für Samedi. *'Das Fest der ewigen Spirale: Jedesmal wenn der Zirkel der Monate sich neu erhebt (Jeweils am 1sten jedes Monats) feiern die Steppenkämme ein Fest, welches den Übergang von Hell zu Dunkel, von Tag zu Nacht Symbolisiert. Es ist ein Fest der Ruhe und der Besinnung, auch der Versöhnung. An diesem Tag wird, wenn möglich, weder getötet noch gejagt. Der Höhepunkt davon ist der Sonnenuntergang. Zusätzlich wird eine kleine Dosierung an lähmendem Gift, Stoffen oder Pflanzen verabreicht, um das Gefühl des Friedens und der Freiheit zu verstärken, wodurch die Trolle jedoh weniger einsatzfähig werden. Daher wird das Fest an einem möglichst sicheren Ort vollzogen. Dabei aufgerufene Loas sind: Ogoun als Zeichen für die ewige Veränderung (Tag zu Nacht) und Hir’eek als Hüter über die Nacht und den Segen des dunkeln Verborgenen. *'Die grosse Jagd: '''Die grosse Jagd ist ein Ritual welches immer zur Jahreswende vollzogen wird (Frühling->Sommer, Sommer->Herbst, Herbst->Winter, Winter->Frühling). Bei diesem Ritual werden die Trolle in einen Kampf und Blutrausch versetzt, es ist ein Ritus zu Ehren Shirvallahs. Es ist im Prinzip ganz einfach; erst wird der Stamm von den Spirituellen führern in einen berserkerartigen Zustand gebracht, danach geht es lediglich darum zu jagen und seine Opfer so blutrünstig wie möglich zu erlegen. Vorzüglich an Tieren praktiziert kommt es aber auch vor, dass der eine oder andere feindlich gesinnte Humanoide sein Leben aushauchen muss. Der Ritus symbolisiert für die Trolle die Nahrungskette, an der sie auf der Spitze stehen und die Unterwerfung der Tierwelt. Ausserdem glauben sie, dass es ihnen für die kommende Jahreszeit gute Jagden und Beute einbringen wird. Das Blut wird ausserdem für Shirvallah vergossen, den grossen Krieger, den Jäger, welchem kein Beutetier entwischt. Sie hoffen ihn damit zu besänftigen und seinen Segen für die Jagd zu erhalten. *'Die Vermählungszeremonie: Wenn sich ein Trollpaar vermählen will, erfordert dies als erstes den Segen des Häuptlings, sobald dieser gegeben ist, kann die Zeremonie vollzogen werden: Bei der Zeremonie muss das Trollmännchen sich einen Finger abschlagen, welcher dann bis auf den Knochen abgeschält wird, und dem jeweiligen Weibchen durch die Nase/Ohr/Augenbraue o.Ä gesteckt wird. Der knöcherne Finger ist ein Bildniss für das Greifende, Besitzende, kurz: "Das Männchen hat das Weibchen in seinen Krallen." Man könnte den knöchernen Finger als eine Art "Ehering" bezeichnen. Des weiteren werden bei der Zeremonie die Loa Hetiss ''(Für Behütung/Schutz des Paares.) und Lukou (Für die Vitalität/gute Gesundheit des Paares und deren zukünftiger Welpen) aufgerufen. Jeder Troll wird sich danach vor dem Paar verbeugen, als Zeichen dafür, dass auch er den beiden Segen wünscht, und mit dieser Vermählung einverstanden ist. Nachdem die Zeremonie abgeschlossen ist, wird meist noch ausgelassen gefeiert und gespeist. Ränge im Stamm '''Rang- und Aufgabensystem' Der Stamm besizt ein Striktes Rang- und Aufgabensystem, welches wie folgt aufgebaut ist: 1. Frischfleisch: (Neulinge, Welpen oder Trolle bei denen die Aufgabe noch nicht klar ist) 1. Keuler: Die einfachen Kampfeinheiten des Stammes werden schlicht "Keuler" genannt. Sie sind zuständig für den Schutz oder den Angriff. Sie Kämpfen stets an der Front und dürfen weder Angst noch Erbarmen zeigen. 2. Bestien: Die erfahrenen und bewährten Keuler werden "Bestien" genannt. Sie sind die geborenen Kämpfer und haben sich durch viele Kämpfe bewiesen, sie sind brutal und hemmungslos, die perfekten Barbaren. 2. Berge: Trolle, welche sich als gute Beschützer erwiesen haben werden ehrenvoll "Berge" genannt. Zu ihren Aufgaben zählt das Schützen und Behüten des Stammes. Jedem "Berg" ist klar, dass sein eigenes Leben nichts im Vergleich zu dem des Stammes ist, sie sind aufopferungsbereit und kennen keine Angst, man könnte sie fast schon als Märtyrer bezeichnen. 1. Wilderer: Die "Wilderer" sind die typischen Jäger und Kundschafter des Stammes, im Kampf stehen sie meistens hinten, mit Wurfspeeren oder Pfeil und Bogen. 2. Läufer: Als Läufer werden jene bezeichnet, welche sich hervorragend zum Spähen und Auskundschaften eignen, sie sind meist vor dem aktuellen Pfad des Stammes und schauen was sie erwartet, Läufer können auch als Boten oder Patroulle eingesezt werden. 2. Schlangen: "Schlangen" werden die typischen Taktiker und Fallensteller des Stammes genannt, sie weisen eine gute rafinesse und Tricks vor, sie sind die Geborenen Attentäter, Schleicher oder Spione, und greiffen meist aus dem Hinterhalt an. 2. Buschdoktoren: Die "Buschdoktoren" sind das was man allgemein unter Hexendoktoren oder Medizinmännern versteht, (je nach spezialität) Sie sind die Spirituelle führung des Stammes und spielen eine Autoritäre Rolle des Alltags, sie können Freunde Heilen oder Feinde Verhexen. 2. Voodooköpfe: "Voodooköpfe" haben den Engsten Kontakt zu den Loas, sie sind sozusagen die "Priester" des Stammes, ihre Aufgabe ist es Segen für den Stamm zu sprechen, Rituale zu führen und den Kontakt zu den Loas zu bewahren, ansonsten halten sie sich im Stammesleben eher zurück 3. Häuptling: Der Häuptling ist das absolute Oberhaupt des Stammes, es liegt an ihm alle Entscheidungen zu treffen, und den Stamm anzuführen, ihm ist absoluter Gehorsam und Respekt entgegenzubringen. 'Hierarchie' Weibchen sind neben den Welpen, jene, welche am wenigsten im Stamm zu bestimmen und zu sagen haben, sie müssen sich meist fügen, jedoch ist der Ausnahmefall wenn ein Weibchen ein hochrangiges bzw wichtiges Männchen hat, ist auch das Ansehen des jeweiligen Weibchens höher. Der Häuptling hat die höchste Position im Stamm, was er sagt wird getan, sich gegen sein Wort zu stellen käme den meisten Steppenkämmen gar nicht in den Sinn, er trägt die Verantwortung für den Stamm, er muss sie zu den guten Rastplätzen und Oasen führen, er muss wissen wo gut gejagt werden kann, und welche Gebiete man eher meiden muss, und auch den Zusammenhalt Stammesintern zu bewahren gehört zu seinen Aufgaben. Manche Buschdoktoren helfen ihm jedoch diese Verantwortung zu tragen, und unterstützen ihn meistens. (Aufsteigen im Stamm) Jedes neue Mitglied ist erstmal für eine Probezeit Frischfleisch, danach wird es in eine der drei Kasten eingestuft. Ab da werden die Beförderungen je nach Spezialität, Aktivität und RP gemacht. ''Interesse? ''Wie wird man ein Steppenkamm? Wer bei uns mitmachen will braucht ic einen guten, triftigen Grund, das heisst z.B ein heimatloser umherziehender Troll hätte bei uns eine Chance auf eine Aufnahme, oder jemand den wir in einem kleinen Event kennenlernen. Ansonsten klärt sich so etwas auch durch eine Absprache, es gibt genug Möglichkeiten. Man muss sich nur bemühen. Wir sind für sehr viel offen ;) Was erwarten wir von Mitgliedern und Intressenten? *RP Erfahrung auf dem Trollgebiet: Wir möchten gerne vertieftes Stammes-Rollenspiel machen, und verzichten deshalb auf die Aufnahme von absoluten Neulingen des Troll-RP, natürlich muss man kein eingefleischter Rollenspieler sein, aber etwas Standard Wissen und Verhalten setzen wir voraus. *''Anständige Kleidung:'' Wir setzen (wilde) Trollgerechte Kleidung voraus. Das heisst, wenn bei uns einer mit Elfchenroben oder Horden PVP Rüstung, oder sonstigen sehr-nicht-trollischem Zeug antanzt, kann er auch wieder abtanzen. (Wenn man nochnicht dazu gekommen ist, sich ein RP-Set zu farmen, oder noch nichts passendes gefunden hat, ist diese Vorausetzung natürlich nicht von belang.) *''Loregerechte Chars für unsere Truppe'': Wie schon erwähnt sind wir eine eher eine primitive, barbarische und wilde Gruppe aus Trollen, deshalb ist uns auch die Story und das Wesen des Charakters wichtig. Wir wollen authentisch wirken, und deshalb kann sich zum Beispiel ein Ingenieur's Troll mit Brille, welcher auf einem Mammut reitet, gleich wieder dahin zurücksprengen wo er herkommt. *''Gerechte Namen'': Wir legen Wert auf Troll- und Char gerechte Namen, dass heisst zum beispiel ein "test"jin müsste seinen Ehrentitel schon gut begründen und unterlegen können, oder verdienen, genau so verzichten wir auf "Gänseblümchen" "Schattenmörder" oder sonstiges in dieser Art... *''Ein Mitglied ist ein Teil des Ganzen:'' Was soviel heisst wie, wenn jemand dabei sein will oder soll, dann richtig, jedes Individuum spielt eine wichtige Rolle im Stamm, und deshalb würden wir gerne auf dauerndes "kommen und gehen" verzichten. *Aber all die bisher erwänten Punkte werden sich natürlich in der Probezeit zeigen, es ist nur eine Art "Vorfilter" ansonsten..: Willkommen in der Savanne! Kategorie:Ehemalige Gilden